


Cabin

by FluffMarshmallow (ResidentEvilNerd98)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentEvilNerd98/pseuds/FluffMarshmallow
Summary: Snow crunched underfoot, a faint chilly breeze rustled the surrounding trees causing flurries to slowly drift to the ground. The scene looked idyllic, white capped evergreens, the sun causing yellows and pinks to slash the sky, glowing as it dipped below the horizon. Two travellers, a young man and woman, trudged through the frozen forest.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Cabin

Snow crunched underfoot, a faint chilly breeze rustled the surrounding trees causing flurries to slowly drift to the ground. The scene looked idyllic, white capped evergreens, the sun causing yellows and pinks to slash the sky, glowing as it dipped below the horizon. Two travellers, a young man and woman, trudged through the frozen forest. Their pace was as hasty as possible, given the deep snow, the young woman huddled her parka around her further, shivering against the biting cold. “Mon beau, c’est gelé. I hope there will be shelter soon.” She said to her partner, teeth threatening to chatter. They had been traveling through the frozen woodland for the past few hours.

Her partner grunted, looking down at her pulling her parka even closer to her. “Don’t worry, hon. If we go by the map we were given, there should be a haven close by.” He smiled at her warmly, “we just have to keep going this way.” She nodded in acquiescence. The cold began to seep into her bones, stiffening her joints. 

The sky began to darken, clouds beginning to build. The trees towering overhead gave the scene a foreboding look, shadows seemingly crawling out from the trunks. The wind picked up, creating more flurries from the overhead branches. Snow began to flutter down from above, the heavens releasing its frozen fury to the earth below. Worry began to set in, if they didn’t get to the haven soon… 

Roars sounded in the distance, echoing through the trees sending a chill down their spines. Her partner gave a firm look, then grabbed her hand. He took off at a fast pace, her small legs struggling to keep up. “Erebus…” She huffed out, the cold stealing her breath. “I-I cannot breathe, please slow down!” She stopped, bending over to catch what little breath she could.

Erebus looked back to see her hunched over. He ran to her, an apology forming on his lips. Before he could speak, however, the roars sounded again. Closer this time. She straightened, looking Erebus in the eyes. She saw the same fear in them she felt. Glancing around his surroundings, he spoke, “stay right behind me, they’re close. The map tells me that the haven is just a few hundred feet away.” He paused, taking her hand gently. “We go slowly, try to make as little noise as possible. Once the haven is in sight, we run. Ok?”

She bit her lip, nodding. He gave a warm, encouraging smile. He reached behind his belt, pulling his weapon from behind. An elegantly designed staff, coloured black with silver designs. He turned, beginning to walk ahead. She moved behind him quickly, head and eyes darting all around. 

They walked for only a minute before the roars sounded again. Glancing behind her, she gasped loudly. Erebus looked back to see an inky, black miasma bubbling out of the ground. Before she could blink, Erebus grabbed her hand again. “C’mon, quickly!” She nodded hastily, making an attempt to keep pace. 

They sprinted as fast as they could through the snow, falling harder now; flakes thick and heavy. The cold stole their breaths with every pace. Soon, the lights shining from the haven were visible. Relief surged through her at its sight, their goal within reach. She was pushed ahead, stumbling slightly from the sudden force. She spun to find Erebus readying to defend an incoming attack. “Venere! Run for the haven! I’ll be fine.” He shouted, bracing for the impact.

She started running again before an idea popped into her mind, opening her pack, she hastily tried to find some flares she was given for this occasion. Her rummaging found purchase, she pulled out two of the steel canisters. Pulling off the cap, she struck the flare alight. A bright, silver light erupted from the exposed end. Shielding her eyes, she threw the flare in Erebus’ direction. He stilled for a moment, the monster he was fighting recoiling in agony. He wasted no time in retreating. Holding his weapon to his side, he turned toward his partner and together, they ran toward the haven. 

They only managed a few feet when she heard a loud thud and a groan. She stopped to find her partner on the ground, holding his ankle in pain. “Erebus!” She shouted, running to help him up. “Quickly, lean on me. We are so close!” Taking her shoulder, he held out his other hand for the flare she was still carrying. She handed it over, and he wasted no time in lighting it up. They shuffled closer to the haven, Erebus holding the flare out to the side, warding off the monsters.

Eventually their feet touched solid rock, the runes etched into the surface glowing brightly. Erebus threw the flare back into the woods, no longer needing its service. He took in his surroundings, then pointed to something on the other side. Venere followed his gaze, spotting a solid wooden structure looming in the dark. “Est-ce un chalet?” Erebus nodded, smiling. Careful of the pain Erebus was in, they made their way over. 

Realising they were at its back, they walked around, trying the front door. Locked. Erebus speculated there might be a spare key hidden nearby, “me and dad always kept one under the welcome mat.” He said, looking down and, indeed, spotting a mat in front of the door. Leaning him against the wall, his partner bent down to pull the mat up. Much to her surprise, he was right! There lay a key. Picking it up quickly, she slid it into the lock. 

With a satisfying click, the door swung open. Taking her companion by the shoulder again, they entered. The room was dark, save for the dim light outside shining in. She spotted a chair, shuffling toward and lowering her partner into it gently. When he was seated, she closed the door and locked it, then began feeling along the walls to, hopefully, find a light switch. It only took a mere few seconds before she felt what she was looking for and flicked the switch on. Immediately, warm light spread through the room, revealing a very rustic, cosy looking living space. The immediate left of the door was a comfy looking linen sofa with an end table and a table lamp. In front of that sat a low coffee table, decorated with a vase of flowers. Along the walls, a beautiful darkwood, were many paintings. Portraits of the surrounding woodland and some of a coastal location she could assume was Galdin Quay. Further along she noted a door, and to the right of that she saw a large queen sized bed. The quilt looked to be feather down, with plump pillows and cushions. 

Looking back to the living space, she noted a kitchen area. A small space, but with enough to whip up even large meals. Hastily, she moved to the kitchen, hoping that whoever owned this luxurious space had left behind some canned foods for them to eat. Looking through the overhead cupboards, she was surprised to have been met with a few bags of dried rice and pasta, many canned goods she sought after and even fresher foods, like soft bread. Closing those cupboards, she searched low. Opening one door revealed a refrigerator, stocked full with fresh fruits, vegetables, milk and juice. 

A groan pulled her out of her reverie, poking her head up to notice her partner trying to remove his boot. Hurrying over to him, she gently removed the vase atop the coffee table, placing it next on the end table, then she dragged the coffee table over to where he sat. Moving to the bed, she took a cushion to put on the table. Gingerly, Venere took her partner’s leg and placed it atop the cushion. The relief immediately showed on his face, causing her to hide a small smile. She unlaced the boot, slipping it off slowly, then rolled off the sock to reveal a very swollen ankle. “Mon dieu.” She whispered, eyes widening slightly at the sight. “I don’t think there is any ice, I did not find a freezer. I do not know what I should do, Erebus.”

Her partner lowered his head, face contorting in thought. A quiet moment passed before he said, “have a look behind that door. It could be a pantry. Maybe there might be something to use in there.” She nodded, standing and moving to the door. Opening it revealed not a pantry, but instead a bathroom. She grinned at the sight, while she might not be able to get ice, a cold compress made from cold water and a washcloth would work just fine. “There is electricity and plumbing in this chalet. We are lucky, mon beau.”  
Turning the light on inside, she looked about for a washcloth, finding one draped over the bathtub. Taking the washcloth and turning on the faucet, she held the cloth underneath until it became fully saturated. Taking the now soaked cloth back out to Erebus, she gently pressed the makeshift compress against his ankle. Erebus hissed slightly at the contact, but didn’t attempt to pull his leg away. Erebus then placed his hand over hers, holding the compress in place himself. “I guess you should get comfortable. Judging by that weather out there, we’re stuck here for the night.” He said, gesturing with his free hand at her gear. Nodding, she stood to remove her outerwear. After removing her parka, backpack and boots, she moved to help Erebus remove his own gear. 

Removing his own parka, she was surprised to find he was wearing only a shirt underneath. “Do you not wear a sweater or something warmer?” She asked, exasperated at his wardrobe choice. “You are from a tropical island, you would think the cold would be terrible for you.” He simply shrugged, arguing that the parka alone was warm enough. Shaking her head, she removed his other boot. Placing their gear by the front door, she walked back to him still nursing the swelling. She suggested he be moved to the bed to properly rest. 

Lowering his foot, he held out his arm for Venere to take. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to take it. Erebus hobbled over to the bed, not even pulling the covers back before he flopped on to it. “Will you let me pull the covers back, mon beau?” Venere sighed exasperatedly, pushing him over a little to move the cover back. Once everything was ready, Erebus didn’t hesitate to crawl underneath, nestling himself in the warmth. She smiled at the sight, finding it adorable. She shook her head, they were stuck in this cabin until the weather and the night cleared. “Erebus, before you can think about sleeping, we need to eat.” She said, walking back over to the kitchen. “And get a fire started so we do not freeze.” He sat up, lamenting how he was ‘loath to be unable to help’. She assured him it was fine and went off to prepare some sort of dinner.

An half hour later, she had the food cooking and the fireplace lit, the warmth and smell flowing through the structure. Erebus’ stomach growled, demanding it be fed. He blushed as Venere chuckled, making it clear she heard. She assured him that dinner was almost done, but she handed him their rations to hold him over. He thanked her, eating only some of them slowly. A few minutes later, Venere announced dinner was done, placing it into bowls and walking back over to Erebus. She gave one to him, which he took gratefully. Looking at it he commented, “Boiled rice, rehydrated vegetables and chicken seasoning.” He took a spoonful, chewing it around before his face lit up in delight. “This is good!” He said around a mouthful, swallowing it gratefully and taking another spoonful. She slapped his arm, telling him off for being a hog. He smiled bashfully, apologising but continuing to praise her cooking. She blushed deeply, trying not to appear too flustered by his compliments. After they’d finished eating, thirds for Erebus, Venere rooted through her bag for her phone. Turning on the display, she saw there was no signal present. Chancing it anyway, she tried to dial Viktoria. She waited for it to start ringing, only to be told by an automated voice that there was no signal. She hung up the phone, opening the curtains to see a blizzard in full swing. “Putain de merde!” She swore at the sight. “There is a blizzard outside.” She dropped the curtain, turning back to Erebus removing his shirt. She tried to not stare at the sight, seeing his taut abs flexing when his arms lifted. “Well,” he said after he dropped his shirt to the floor. “I guess we should just sleep the night away and see how it is in the morning. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted.” He punctuated his sentence by yawning. 

She nodded her head in agreement, walking over to the bed. She pulled back the covers and settled herself in, feeling Erebus’ warmth already. She switched out the lights and wished him sweet dreams. He wished her the same, lowering himself into a comfortable position and closing his eyes to drift off. Minutes passed, Venere finding herself unable to sleep. She supposed trying to settle in bed next to your crush was difficult. Her situation was made even worse when she felt Erebus’ arm brush hers in his sleep, being reminded just how close he was to her.

She sighed out, telling herself to stop fretting and just relax. She spent a few more minutes focusing on breathing. A thought passed, a thought that made her heart race. Deciding to go for it, she rolled over, shuffled downward a little more, and rested her head gently onto his chest; hearing his heartbeat drumming soothingly. Eventually, she felt soothed, dropping off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
